SIN ETIQUETAS
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Ella me pregunta, -¿Qué es esto?, yo solo le contesto-No le des ningún nombre, solo déjalo ser… Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Hell von Havranek


**Hola Hell ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Espero que tu vida esté llena de amores sinceros y amistados verdaderas.**

**Ojalá te guste esta historia que escribí para ti, tomé tu primera opción, ;), en realidad me divertí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Te mando un abrazo.**

**SIN ETIQUETAS  
**  
Llevaba varios días observándola, claro que conocía su historia, ¿Quién no lo haría? Ella prácticamente era famosa, el próximo rostro de la rebelión diría yo, el Sinsajo como le gustaba apodarla a Plutchard, y sin embargo ahí estaba la "Chica en Llamas" acurrucada junto a "Chico Amoroso", ¡bah!  
Como sea, de todas formas me toca hacer guardia con Finnick, no queda mucho, casi todos los tributos han muerto, solo quedan los profesionales y nuestro grupo, que, aunque parece unido, todos sabemos lo frágil que es la alianza, incluso ella lo sabe, si no, no dormiría aferrada a su arco y novio-esposo-aliado-lo que sea.  
Tomo mi hacha, sigo a Finnick, estamos sentados sobre la arena, la marea baña la playa, nunca he ido al mar, no sé cómo es en realidad, una vez lo vi de lejos, en mi propia "Gira de la Victoria", debería preguntarle a Finnick, quizá él pueda decirme, de todas formas hay que encontrar una manera de matar el tiempo, si estamos de guardia y todo eso, pero los profesionales no se arriesgaran atacándonos, no con cada zona de la arena gobernada por un tormento en particular…  
Veo a Finnick concentrado, parece estar tratando de encontrarle solución al importantísimo misterio de porqué los labios de Snow son particularmente asquerosos-jajaja, me río internamente por mi sarcasmo, bien creo que debo de dejar de disertar con sarcasmos-estoy a punto de preguntarle pero decido que en realidad no me interesa saber ese datos particularmente asqueroso de Snow, no sea de que antes de que me maten sea la primera cosa que me venga a la mente y que desperdicio de último pensamiento.  
Bien, creo que ahora me estoy comenzando a dormir, mis ojos son tan pesados, creo que me ha entrado algo de arena en los parpados ya que cada vez que abro y cierro los ojos los siento llenos de cositas…zzzzzzzzz…ups, creo que por unos segundos me quedé dormida, bostezo, creo que necesito caminar un poco para despejarme, estoy levantándome cuando una mano me sujeta la muñeca…  
-**Johanna**, espera…necesito comentarte algo.  
Oh bien, puede ser que mi último pensamiento si sea sobre los asquerosos labios de Snow…  
-Está bien, que es eso tan importantísimo por lo que debo de dejar de lado el hacer una inspección mientras estamos de guardia.  
-Siéntate **Johanna**, esto es importante.  
Bueno espero que por lo menos sea algo interesante porque siento como el sueño se comienza a apoderarse nuevamente de mí.

-Esto, bien, no sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene a cotilleo.  
Ruedo los ojos intencionalmente, espero que Finnick lo note, no puedo creer que sí me vaya a contar algún asqueroso y oscuro secreto de Snow, así que no siento ninguna pena si me quedo dormida por lo que dure su relato…  
-Ya sabes que no me creo nada del cuento de los tortolos, sé que es parte de la función…  
Sí, eso no es nada nuevo, en verdad creo que Finnick "acaba de descubrir el hilo negro"…zzzz creo que acabo de dar una cabeceada, finjo ver algo en la arena para disimular un bostezo…  
-…todo por los patrocinadores….el favor de la gente…  
Me recargo en el costado de Finnick, tan cómodo firme y suave a la vez, todo un niño bonito…zzz….  
-… y entonces el chocó con un campo de fuerza y ella casi me atraviesa con una flecha pero yo solo…  
Zzzzzz, vuelvo abrir los ojos, si sigue con lo mismo, así que los cierro nuevamente…  
-… y después ellos estaban uno sobre el otro en la playa, estaban…  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ups, creo que si me quedé dormida, abro los ojos, es de noche, lo que quiere decir que no he estado dormida por mucho tiempo, me desperezo, tallo un poco mis ojos y todo comienza a tomar forma, ella me está viendo, con sus lindos ojos grises y su aceitunada piel, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?...supongo que Finnick, se cansó de mis ronquidos y despertó a la "Chica en Llamas" para continuar la guardia…  
Esto es un poco incómodo, ella me sigue viendo, tiene esa mirada de gatito tierno que tienen las mascotas del capitolio, sus ojos brillan cada vez que me miran, sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas, ella estira su brazo y toma mi mano…  
-**Johanna**, yo…  
Dejo que ella tome mi mano, sus manos tienen algunos callos, igual que las mías, fruto del trabajo para ella, fruto del uso del hacha en mi caso, nuestras manos embonan perfectamente…nos quedamos un rato en silencio y el firmamento nos cubre de misterio…  
Decido sincerarme, quizá no tenga otra oportunidad…  
-Katniss, creo que es tiempo que sepas, que…no importa lo que pase en la arena…mi razón para estar en esta alianza…eres tú…  
Ella aún sujeta mi mano y me mira intensamente, parece descifrar todos mis secretos, aun así, espera que yo sea quien se los comparta…  
-…porque si tú vives y yo muero, no quedaría nadie para mí…  
-Pero **Johanna**, no deberías decir eso, yo…  
-Es diferente contigo, tú tienes a tu familia, a Prim, a tu madre, a ese chico…a mí no me queda nadie, a nadie a quien le importe…  
-No digas eso, claro que tienes a alguien, me importas a mí…  
\- Creo que tú no lo entiendes Katniss, no me importas de esa forma, no quiero tu amistad…  
-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Lo quiero todo…

Ella se queda en silencio, y yo… tomo su cara y siento sus tibios labios…

Ella quiera hablar, después de un tiempo no lucha más…

En un respiro ella pregunta:

-¿Qué es esto?

-No le des ningún nombre, solo déjalo ser…

Poco a poco el recuesto sobre la arena en un compenetrado abrazo, su cuerpo contra el mío tan suave y firme a la vez, miro sus ojos y ella dice algo:

-Johanna, siempre supe que estabas algo enamora da de mí.

Yo sonrío, pero ¿Por qué Katniss suena como Finnick?

Me han timado, no sé cómo Snow se dio cuenta, se aprovechó de mi única debilidad, ella, ahora me ha mandado a uno de sus asquerosos mutos.

Con toda la fuerza que tengo aprovecho mi posición de poder y le suelto la más grande bofetada en todo el mundo a esta cosa que está debajo de mí, la cosa esa, sujeta firmemente mi muñeca, siento dolor…

El muto sigue hablando, ahora como un Finnick bastante molesto:

-Vamos Jo, quítate de encima.

Siento un poco de jaleo, me duele un poco la cabeza, me hago consiente del mundo que me rodea, la playa, la arena, la brisa caliente de la selva, los sonidos de los animales…

Yo encima de Finnick, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, el sujetando mi muñeca, mi cara a centímetros de la suya, el rayo que cae a las doce en el árbol, ilumina el cielo y su eco retumba en por toda la arena, oímos algunas pisadas, no hay oportunidad de cambiar de posición…

Peeta y Katniss están cerca de nosotros, ella con su arco, el con un cuchillo…nos miran con ojos de asombro, ella ni siquiera disimula su sorpresa al vernos, hasta abre la boca en una perfecta "o" mientas sus cejas se convierten en dos arcos, Peeta quiere salvar como pueda el momento y dice:

-Lo siento, no fue nuestra intención interrumpirlos, solo escuchamos ruido y pensamos que los profesionales habían hecho acto de aparición.

Ella que se ve francamente molesta solo se queda en silencio mientras baja su arco, mientras Peeta continúa:

\- Si quieren podemos relevarlos de su turno de la guardia…

Y a pesar de todo lo que está pasando me percato de que sigo encima de Finnick, siento como la sangre me sube al rostro, ellos piensan que Finnick y yo queremos privacidad…

Me quito de encima de Finnick, y a ella la miro francamente molesta, para empezar fue por ella que pasó todo esto, ella me mira retadora, no se amedrenta con ninguna de mis miradas veo como tensa su mano alrededor de su arco, lista para accionarlo en cualquier momento, ella no entiende que no quiero hacerle daño, nunca podría…

-Vamos Jo, creo que debemos descansar un poco.

Finnick rompe el incómodo momento y me lleva donde los demás están descansando, alcanzo a escuchar a Katniss mientras susurra a Peeta:

-…raros, si los dos.

Peeta la toma en sus brazos, ella se recuesta en su pecho, si ellos parecen una pareja de verdad, Finnick dirige su mirada al mismo punto que yo, mientras nos alejamos Finnick dice:

-A eso es a lo que me refería…

Por un momento me deja desconcertada, no sé a qué se refiere y recuerdo de su perorata de antes, el piensa que ellos tienen una relación real…

-…pero cambiando de tema, si tú quieres podemos seguir aprovechando el tiempo como lo hacíamos hace rato, pero ya sabes que a cambio tendrías que decirme uno de tus secretos…

El muy descarado…

Mi brazo no ha perdido su fuerza así que le doy la más brutal bofetada de la que soy capaz, el muy sinvergüenza…

Él no se amedrenta mientras me alejo, y lo dice con la voz apenas audible para que yo le alcance a escuchar:

-No te preocupes no le diré nada Katniss…

Creo que Finnick, tiene suerte de que no tenga cerca mi hacha.


End file.
